


Five Years From Now

by mansikka



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Five years in the future, Alex and Michael are happily together, living a sweet life in California as Michael studies, and Alex heads a veterans center. They return to Roswell for a school reunion and Alex decides to dress up. How will Michael react?





	Five Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> This thing came about as a request for a prompt from Saadie and grew into this little adventure into Malex's future. This was written on a day when all my ships were sinking - canonically! Fanon will always prevail. So this is for anyone who has been disappointed by the treatment of their ships onscreen these past few weeks... enjoy!

Alex pinches over his eyes letting his elbows rest on his desk, trying to convince himself to concentrate for a couple more hours. This is the only tedious part of his work; bureaucratic nonsense meaning every single item need by or event run for his veteran support center has to be cross-checked and checked off list upon endless list.

It's worth it though. Since transferring here to help set up the center open two years ago, so many veterans from the area have come through these doors. Alex is proud that he can still maintain a presence in a military setting even if that life is so far behind him now. To watch those coming in looking broken and beaten then return weeks later on their way to being whole again is rewarding to Alex like nothing else has been in his career.

There are counseling sessions, places just to sit and talk, as well as therapy hours that include everything from art to music—something he and Michael often sit in the back of and occasionally join in with. One of Alex's favorite things to do during these sessions is to slip his hand quietly into Michael's, sure he feels the peace that _he_ does for the joy in the room.

Alex smiles for the screensaver on his laptop when he lets it run idle. It's a picture of him and Michael goofing around and dancing. And as so often happens when Alex looks at the photo, his eyes fall to the close up of Michael's hand. He's leading Alec in a turn, but just to see his hand at this angle—not perfect but now _fixed_ thanks to Kyle—seems just so symbolic of so much of what their life is about now. Scarred yet beautiful, hurt but hopeful, their happiness built on the back of so much sadness that it shouldn't be possible to feel this _good_ about life.

But he does, they both do. Alex catches his smiling reflection in the laptop screen and shakes his head, clearing the image so he can get back to work. Which lasts seconds; a knock on the wall of his office makes him look up and reveals Michael peering around the door frame. How is Alex supposed to do anything now but smile?

"Hey," Michael says, straightening up when he catches Alex's eye. "You busy?"

"In theory," Alex replies, swiveling in his chair.

Michael nods, grips on to the door frame as he leans back to peer both ways into the hallway, then closes and locks the door behind him. He drops his satchel down on the end of Alex's desk and straddles his lap, arms thrown over his shoulders. "Well, hello."

"Hi," Alex replies, resting his hands on Michael's waist as Michael crosses his forearms behind his head and gets comfortable. "Good day?"

"I'm still the oldest in my class. Still get called on like I already know all the answers."

"You _do_ know all the answers," Alex replies, unfailingly proud that Michael made the decision to go back to college. It's been hard work, and Alex still holds a tiny amount of residual guilt that he might have used his hacking skills to clean Michael's record before he'd enrolled on the course. But it had to be done for Michael to get his scholarship. And it's not as though Michael doesn't do his best to give _back_.

Michael is still the first person anyone calls on when something needs fixing; Alex has lost count of the times he's come home to find a car on their driveway and Michael poring over the engine. Only these days there are even more people asking for help than there ever used to be in the past. Michael is trusted, and respected here, where back in Roswell some of the townsfolk used to look at him sometimes like vermin. Alex has stood proudly by his side throughout this perceived transformation knowing Michael has always been _good_. It's just taken the people around him far too long to notice it.

"I know _some_ of the answers," Michael tells him, sitting back and resting his hands on Alec's shoulders.

"Please. You could rewrite most of your textbooks."

"I _could_. In my _sleep_. Hell; I might even make them _interesting_."

Alex smiles for the familiar complaint, used to it for Michael being three years into his four-year degree. In a year from now he'll be starting a masters in engineering. And despite coming to California temporarily they have both fallen in love with the place. Alex is happy to stay here, loving his time in the veteran's center. His side project of building up a coding business is thriving. Life really is the best they could ever be living.

"So. You all set for tonight?" Alex asks, knowing Michael is far more uncertain about going back to Roswell for their school reunion than he is. Alex is only going back to good things, to see Liz, Kyle, and Maria, and to be by Michael's side. And visit Michael's siblings, Alex thinks to himself for the doubt that crosses Michael's face before he can hide it, twisting it into a more confident smile.

"Have to be," Michael says, shrugging. "Gotta get used to it."

"Why?"

"Because," Michael says as he kisses him. "How much longer do you think Max is gonna practice his proposal to Liz for, before he finally caves and blurts some ridiculous Shakespearean nonsense in her face?"

Alex drops his head against Michael's shoulder and laughs, groaning. "Well. It's not like _we're_ ones to talk."

"Yeah," Michael says, pulling back to look at him half in disbelief, and half in teasing, "'cos we're all… you know. _Cosmic_. It don't matter how long it takes. We'll _get_ there. You're already stuck with me for life."

Alex smiles hard enough to not be able to talk.

"I told you. I just wanna graduate, and then you and me can get all official," Michael adds, ducking to give him _that_ look that has forever made Alex melt. Alex slots his fingers through Michael's extended hand after squeezing around the ring there. Michael presented him with it a year ago, both of them giggling for the cowboy hat ring holder he'd put the rings in, and tearful because of what this promise to each other meant.

"But in answer to your question, _yeah_. I think I'm ready. We're pretty much packed. I got gas on the way back. We can leave the minute you're done here."

"Just another couple of hours," Alex replies, though his heart isn't in it at all. The sooner they set off the sooner they can take a few hours off their journey back to Roswell, and find a motel for the night.

"Okay—"

"But," Alex says, reaching out to close his laptop, "none of this is… it can wait a few days. I can do it when we're back."

Michael pulls back to study his face, hands splayed around the tops of his thighs. "You sure?"

Alex raises his hands to cup Michael's face and kisses him, nodding. "Let's go."

* * *

Alex returns from the gas station bathroom to find Michael smiling in exasperation at his phone. They have been on the road for hours since leaving the motel late morning. The next stop will be lunch, but Michael is trying to push it a little later so they don't have too many more stops. And is of course refusing to let Alex take a turn at driving.

"What is it?"

"Isobel," Michael replies, frustration creeping into his voice.

"Oh?"

"Says. Dinner's at seven, she's got this whole… I don't even know if that's a real word," he says, staring harder at the screen then throwing his phone down into the door compartment.

"Okay. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Michael says, leaning across the seats to kiss Alex, before steering them back out on to the road. "Though if we're gonna eat on the road, we should probably stop soon. Sounds like she's made _effort_ ; you know how she gets if we don't scrape our plates clean."

Alex does. They see Isobel at least once a month, usually more, since she is so often in California planning parties. Alex has grown to love Isobel a lot for her dry humor, sense of loyalty, and how much she loves Michael. Even if some of that loves comes across a little _tough_ and he has to glare at her for it.

"Okay. So let's stop soon."

"Next diner we see," Michael agrees, reaching for Alex's hand and dragging it back into his lap. "You sure you're okay with us staying at Iz's?"

"We usually do."

"I know. But—"

"Michael. We can't go back _home_ and stay in a hotel."

Michael clearly doesn't agree for his lack of answer. Alex leans to press a kiss to his shoulder.

"At least it's not _Max's_ —"

"Hell no," Michael replies, wide-eyed and horrified, which Alex does his best not to laugh for seeing. Since moving to California they have stayed at Max's a total of once. Max had been so awkward and out of place with them both despite how welcoming and at ease he always is when they are all out together, that it really wasn't worth the stress for any of them.

Max and Alex have a guarded friendship, with Alex growing less on edge around him for the way Max and Michael's relationship has improved. Though the thought of a stilted evening with Max before heading to a reunion that both he and Michael are looking forward to as much as they are hesitant about is too much.

"We should take Isobel something. Stop for flowers, maybe."

"You trying to butter her up?" Michael asks, smirking at him.

"Yeah," Alex says, huffing out a burst of laughter, "always."

"Please. She _likes_ you."

"That doesn't mean she won't _end_ me if I piss her off."

"You?"

"Yeah."

Michael snorts, raising Alex's hand to kiss the back of. "What could _you_ possibly do to piss Isobel off? I've been honing that skill my entire life. You're an amateur."

Alex has no response to that. So he laughs, kisses Michael's shoulder again, leaning his arm on the open window frame as he watches the world go by.

* * *

"Can't sleep?"

Michael wriggles back against Alex confirming he's still awake, squeezing his hand splayed wide on his stomach. "Not really."

"Too full?" Alex teases stroking his fingers through the hair there and kissing Michael's neck when he shivers.

"Did she seriously have to do three courses? _Three_? It was just _us_ ," Michael says before flopping over, nudging Alex over on to his back.

"It was all amazing."

"Not saying it wasn't," Michael replies, propping himself up on his elbow, his fingers resting on Alex's chest.

Dinner _was_ amazing. But walking in to a houseful when they'd just driven for so many hours, and when they have the reunion tomorrow night, was a little hard on them both. Alex could feel the tension emanating from Michael and kept close to his side the moment they had done a round of hugs, despite his outwardly easy smile.

"At least it'll _really_  just be us in the morning," Alex says, turning his head for a kiss. Isobel is out first thing with a long list of preparations she needs to take care of, so they have the house to themselves.

"Yeah."

"You know. We didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

Michael rolls his eyes and drapes over Alex, loosely gripping him by the waist. "No. I want to be here. We get to see everyone. Haven't been back in months."

"And it's only a couple of days."

"Exactly," Michael agrees before kissing him. "And besides. I'm kind of looking forward to walking in there with you. It'll be… I'll like that."

Alex thinks of their last reunion, the ache in his gut for seeing Michael after so long away, and how they couldn't keep themselves apart. He remembers stolen kisses, feeling like he was more put together than he'd felt in years. And then he remembers everything that came the months after it and shudders. He could have lost Michael for _good_. The thought still leaves him cold.

"Hey," Michael whispers, "no need to look like that." Michael has always been able to read his thoughts and proves it then by reaching out to squeeze over the ring on Alex's hand. "We're good."

"I know."

"I'm _yours_ , Alex. I can't wait to walk in there with you tomorrow night. Everybody important already knows, but… I can't wait."

Everybody _does_ know. At the dinner table tonight were the accepting faces of Michael's siblings along with Maria, Liz, and Kyle. These are the people they came back for, these are the only people whose opinions are important. Michael has ties here only to Max and Isobel, but Alex has nothing. Not even his father's house, sold when Jesse Manes died on a base in Montana.

But for Michael it's different, Alex knows that. People might have gossiped about _him_ being gay back in high school, but otherwise his time in Roswell has attracted little but respect. For Michael, it's only these past few years when he's not felt like the outsider, or town freak. He's _basking_ in this little blast of normality, stands prouder for it every time they come back. Alex intends to stand proudly by his side through all of it.

"I'm proud to be with you anywhere," he whispers back, slotting his fingers through Michael's hair as he kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Michael says, all of that love there in his eyes. He smiles before shifting down the bed to drop his head on Alex's chest, sighing as Alex wraps his arms around him.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what you're being so damn secretive about?" Michael says as he sticks his head around the door of their bedroom at Isobel's, ducking when Alex tries to push him out.

"I'm not."

"Alex," Michael says sounding exasperated but still grinning at him. "I promise. I'll keep my hands to myself. Hey; I won't even _look_."

"If I let you in here," Alex says as he kisses him in the doorway, "I'll have the wrath of your sister in here in minutes for us making her late."

"You—"

"Besides," Alex says, one hand wrapped around the door and the other smoothing over Michael's still bare chest, "who says it's not _me_ who won't be able to keep my hands off _you_?"

Michael narrows his eyes but it's enough to placate him, though he does pull a face for a kiss before agreeing to leave. Alex leans his forehead on the back of the door and sighs there, laughing as he straightens up.

This isn't even really a formal reunion party they're going to, more a throwback to fifteen years after their graduation. With Isobel, Alex suspects they will be back every five years for one of these things. He closes his eyes to the knowledge he and Michael will be _married_ by the time the next one comes around.

Still, he'd wanted to make a little effort for this evening. It's Michael's doing really; Alex had found him smiling at a photograph of _him_ in high school, telling Alex just how much he'd _liked_ his look back then. It's not his look now, but Alex wants to recreate it a little, see Michael's reaction up close.

Alex dresses in tight black pants and pulls a new purchase from its bag, holding it up to inspect still debating if he can pull it off. It's black, a kind of fishnet mesh long-sleeved shirt that is see-through at the arms and almost shimmering over the front. He pulls it on, inspecting it in the mirror wondering if it's too much. Then decides Michael will love it, and that he does as well.

After he's laced up his favorite boots Alex fills his coat pockets with jewelry, eyeliner, and mascara that he intends to put on the moment they arrive. He gives himself a final once over after messing with his hair then does the coat up to his neck to cover everything up, and leaves the room seeking Michael out.

"I can't see?" Michael whispers when Alex joins him, Isobel keeping up a constant commentary in the background as she goes through a mental checklist while finishing curling her hair. Though Alex can't even hear her for looking at Michael in his suit. It's pewter in color, tight fitting, and teamed with a white open-necked shirt. Alex was right; if he'd had to dress in the room beside Michael wearing _that_ they wouldn't have left this house tonight.

"It's cold," Alex whispers back as he kisses him, nodding towards Isobel as she yells to shoo them out.

Michael holds his hand the entire drive to the venue, nudging Alex's side and nodding as Isobel continues her out loud thinking.

"You'll be great, Iz," Michael says when her voice becomes a little hysterical, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder in support.

"You will," Alex agrees, "everything will be perfect."

When they arrive Alex is relieved that the hall is still cold, so he has an excuse to keep his coat on for a little longer. Though he's surprised by how full the place is already, once more aware of the shirt he's wearing and imagining all the curious eyes. He squeezes Michael's hand to get his attention after figuring out where the bathroom is, nodding towards it.

"I'll be back in a second."

Michael goes to speak, but Isobel is in _discussions_ with the caterer. Alex nods towards the startled-looking man and Michael sighs, but takes his cue to intervene. Alex slips away quickly, staring at his reflection in the mirror wishing the light was better.

Alex fastens and positions a black chain choker around his neck, slips on a heavy silver ring with an arabesque pattern carved into the band, and pushes black studs into both ears. He's surprised the holes are still there really, and even more surprised Michael didn't notice the slight redness of them when he'd dug out some old studs to try. Though he did purposefully do it just before they set off so Michael would be preoccupied. Alex wonders if he could stand to wear earrings all the time now, and is sure he couldn't.

Pulling the eyeliner and mascara from his pocket Alex carefully applies both, thankful for a steady hand. He gives himself another once over ignoring the voice in his head trying to talk him out of it, then finally takes off his coat and convinces himself to walk out.

The room feels silent despite the music playing and the chatter of the meeting of not-so-long lost friends. Alex scans the crowd now desperate to see Michael's face, relieved when he sees him and all but charging across the floor.

It's all worth it for the moment Michael sees him. Alex's stomach ripples for the way his eyes get rounder, and he makes a gesture in Isobel's face telling her to stop talking. Alex winces at the loud whistle from across the room that can only be from Maria, and the holler that he knows is Liz without having to look.

But it's Michael's attention that has his full focus as he walks towards him. Alex drops his coat on a stool at their table and stands there waiting for Michael to speak. Or, if he's honest, for him to stop _gawping_ at him open-mouthed like he might devour him right where they're stood.

Michael says nothing, only takes a stumbling step towards him, hand twitching down by his side like he wants to reach out. Alex raises an eyebrow watching the awkward swallow of Michael's throat as he looks him up and down, relieved when Michael starts to smile.

" _Damn_ ," Michael mumbles before grabbing his face and kissing him hard, stumbling until they're flush together and then not being discreet about exploring his shirt. Alex smiles against his mouth as he kisses him back, heart soaring when Michael really can't take his eyes off him when they part. Or his hands. It's going to be quite the night.


End file.
